


No place like home

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è una domanda di cui il Dottore ha paura, ed è all'apparenza molto meno minacciosa di quell'altra domanda, la prima domanda, quella nascosta in piena vista che si è sentito ripetere ossessivamente ogni pochi secondi per parecchi secoli, quando era molto più giovane e infinitamente più vecchio, convinto di avere un metaforico piede nella metaforica fossa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No place like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Come sempre, per **Ny** , che stasera ne aveva bisogno e io non lo sapevo. Questa preveggenza ;)

 

**No place like home**

 

C'è una domanda di cui il Dottore ha paura, ed è all'apparenza molto meno minacciosa di quell'altra domanda, la prima domanda, quella nascosta in piena vista che si è sentito ripetere ossessivamente ogni pochi secondi per parecchi secoli, quando era molto più giovane e infinitamente più vecchio, convinto di avere un metaforico piede nella metaforica fossa.

A volte, quando osserva Shadrach senza essere visto, coglie un'ombra sottile sul suo viso e nei suoi occhi. È talmente impalpabile da non essere in grado di offuscare la sua luce o di smorzare lo splendore dei suoi occhi, ma il Dottore tutto vede e tutto sente (eccetto quando scegliere di essere cieco e sordo, il che accade molto più spesso di quanto non si pensi) e quell'ombra infinitesimale, quel lieve offuscarsi della luminosità di Shadrach, lo colpisce dritto ai cuori.

È in questi momenti che la domanda torna all'attacco, bersagliando senza pietà il Dottore di dubbi e incertezze, interrogativi rimangiati con rabbia e domande mai poste.

Si limita a girare al largo, in questi casi, allontanandosi per evitare di lasciar passare quelle parole traditrici.

Ha paura di porre quella domanda, perchè se la ponesse dovrebbe rassegnarsi a qualsiasi risposta Shadrach possa dargli, anche la più sgradevole.

Un giorno, seduti sulle infinite spiagge di sabbia nera e lucente del pianeta Petrichor XI (uno scherzo dell'universo che il Dottore fatica a mandare giù, se deve essere sincero) sotto un cielo verde ornato di mezza dozzina di fievoli soli, Shadrach socchiude le palpebre contro la luce e il riverbero sulla sabbia e si volta verso di lui.

"Senti mai la nostalgia di casa?"

Lo sguardo del Dottore scivola dritto dritto sui propri piedi nudi infilati nella sabbia. Muove un po' le dita, osserva i granelli luccicanti come mica e i loro giochi di luce.

Se dicesse di non aver sentito la domanda premere e spingere per uscire alla luce del giorno, mentirebbe in maniera maldestra anche per un uomo goffo e maldestro come è sempre stato.

Soltanto, credeva di dover essere lui a porre la domanda e a dover accettare qualsiasi risposta, e ancora una volta Shadrach ha dimostrato una preveggenza totalmente ingiustificata (neanche mezzo punto _esp._ Il Dottore riesce ad invidiarlo più spesso di quanto non ammetta) e l'ha colto alla sprovvista.

Potrebbe dilungarsi sui propri interminabili trascorsi. Dal desiderio di sfuggire alla soffocante burocrazia dei Time Lord, alle missioni per loro conto, all'esilio sulla Terra, al vagabondaggio più casuale attraverso ogni piega dello spazio-tempo. Potrebbe - anche se proprio non può permettersi di pensarci - raccontargli della Guerra, della sua fine e della sua _non_ fine.

Potrebbe ammettere un desiderio divorante di rivedere il suo cielo arancio bruciato e i suoi due soli, bassi sull'orizzonte per tingere le foglie d'argento degli alberi di tutti i colori della fiamma. Potrebbe perdersi in reminiscenze dei campi d'erba rossa fuori dalla Cittadella, e in ricordi tanto antichi dell'Accademia da risultargli quasi estranei.

È fuggito di casa come un figlio ingrato, e nel momento in cui l'ha persa, nel momento in cui ha dovuto perderla di propria mano, ha desiderato con tutte le proprie forze di poterci ritornare, di essere accolto come il figliol prodigo, di poter ottenere il perdono.

Ah, potrebbe spiegare a Shadrach com'è potuto accadere che Gallifrey sia e non sia, e come quella ricerca gli penda sul capo come una spada di Damocle pronta a lanciarsi in picchiata e trafiggerlo. Gallifrey è da qualche parte nella vastità dell'universo, e il Dottore ancora non l'ha ritrovata, né crede di esser degno di iniziare quella ricerca.

Non si concede di tornare sull'amata Terra, dopo Corvinus, non può concedersi l'onore ancora più immeritato di tornare a casa con le mani lorde di sangue e i cuori straziati dalla guerra.

Potrebbe spiegare tutto questo a Shadrach e bearsi del suo calore, del suo perdono e della sua comprensione.

O forse no.

Muove un po' le dita sotto la sabbia, finché non spuntano bianche e incongrue in mezzo ai granelli scintillanti.

Si stampa in faccia un piccolo sorriso stanco, che non sale a illuminargli gli occhi, ma è nondimeno un sorriso.

"A volte, sì," risponde semplicemente. "Tu?" domanda finalmente, approfittando dell'esca gettata da Shadrach per sputare fuori quel quesito che gli spinge i cuori in gola, a battere una samba indemoniata.

Shadrach si reclina all'indietro, appoggiando i gomiti nella sabbia e scuotendo un po' i ricci. Socchiude gli occhi quando uno dei soli esce da dietro un sottile strato di nuvole e l'abbaglia.

"Un po'. A volte penso a cosa fa la mia famiglia. O se le mie navi sono ancora vive." Fa una pausa, poi si rimette a sedere, si volta verso il Dottore e allunga una mano per strizzargli un po' il ginocchio.

Il Dottore appoggia la mano sulla sua prima che Shadrach possa ritirarla.

"Lo sai che-" inizia il Dottore, fa una pausa per deglutire, azione che non fa niente per dissolvere il groppo che ha in gola. "Lo sai che se vuoi tornare a casa..."

A volte il Dottore se la prende un po' quando Shadrach gli ride in faccia, ilare di fronte alle sue angosce tanto aliene e tanto umane.

Questa volta no. Questa volta la sua risata è proprio quello che voleva sentire, il suono più bello del creato.

"Certo," ride Shadrach, voltando la mano a palmo in su per stringere quella del Dottore, "lo so, lo so. Ma io non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare a casa senza di te. Cerca di mettertelo in quella zucca."

Il Dottore sorride un po', un piccolo sorriso stanco che questa volta gli illumina gli occhi e il viso, attenua i segni sotto i suoi occhi e gli restituisce colore.

"Un giorno potresti aver voglia di ritirarti. Magari allevare api. O piante velenose. Quello che vuoi."

"Potrei," risponde il Dottore, e anche se pensa che non può e non potrà e che non ci sarà mai pace per l'eterno pellegrino, la possibilità gli si sdipana nella mente in una serie di scene che possiedono la vividezza della realtà.

"Ah no!" esclama Shadrach ad un tratto, balzando in piedi e trascinando il Dottore con sé. "Non mi interessa a cosa stai pensando, anche se riguarda me. Non ti permetto di perderti nei pensieri mentre io sono qui. Vieni!"

Il Dottore non ha scelta. Shadrach se lo trascina sulla battigia, lambita dalle pigre carezze di una risacca verde e opalescente come il cielo, lo costringe a correre sulla sabbia bagnata, tra le lingue delle onde, finché non inciampa sui rami secchi portati a riva dalla corrente, e rotolano entrambi nella sabbia.

Shadrach lo tiene giù quando cerca di districarsi e alzarsi, lo blocca col suo peso, gli regala uno di quegli sguardi preziosi che fanno sentire il Dottore quasi meritevole di tanto amore.

Shadrach ha il respiro un po' affannato per la corsa e la caduta, e continua a premere insieme le labbra per non ridere, ma i suoi occhi pallidi contengono soltanto calore.

"Per me casa è dove ci sei tu, quindi vedi di ricordartelo sempre," aggiunge dopo un attimo, ed è tremendamente serio nonostante il sorriso che tenta di distendergli le labbra.

Il Dottore ha finito gli argomenti, per oggi. Può lasciarsi trasportare da Shadrach come un'alga imbelle travolta dalla risacca, come una conchiglia sulla battiglia destinata a consumarsi in mille granelli di sabbia.

Shadrach si sporge per chiudergli la bocca prima che il Dottore si senta obbligato a rispondere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Con quel bacio intende risparmiargli la difficoltà di cercare le parole e i concetti adatti, scansando la colpa, il rimorso, ognuna delle proprie riserve e delle proprie preoccupazioni.

La sua generosità è tanto grande da non pretendere niente in cambio di tutto, e persino il Dottore ha dei limiti in quanto a ingratitudine.

Blocca Shadrach con una mano sulla guancia, percepisce un'ondata di calore avvampargli nei cuori quando lo vede e lo sente strusciarsi contro la sua mano come un gatto.

"Non lo dimenticherò presto," dice il Dottore, e poi si arrende al bacio, alla necessità di infilare le dita nei capelli di Shadrach e di stringere l'altro braccio più stretto intorno alla sua vita.

Il fatto è che Shadrach ha proprio ragione. Persino l'eterno viandante delle galassie, lo zingaro dei secoli può sentirsi a casa per un attimo, se Shadrach è con lui.

\--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idealmente in questa continuity il Dottore ricorda da quando era Eleven di aver salvato Gallifrey, ma all'inizio non è riuscito a trovarla, poi ha scoperto degli indizi ma nel frattempo è capitato Corvinus.  
> Secondo la continuity escogitata da me e Ny, sarà il Diciassettesimo Dottore a mettersi veramente in cerca di Gallifrey, dopo aver concluso la storyline di Corvinus.


End file.
